


"...because I never will."

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Steve Rogers x Reader (platonic ), bucky barnes one shot, bucky barnes x y/n - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: After a mission gone wrong while being paired with Bucky Barnes, you end up critically hurt.





	"...because I never will."

**Author's Note:**

> tw: blood (mention)

Joining the Avengers had been the opportunity of a lifetime. The job was rewarding despite the stress and occasional hardships which came with saving the world. In addition to the positives, having amazing co-workers to share the experience with was an honor. Working alongside Captain America, Tony Stark, Falcon and even Black Widow had been a dream come true for the most part. Of course with any job there were negatives. Most of the time family was put to the backburner; multiple left messages were unanswered and text messages were read but never replied with how busy the team was. But most importantly, it was working with Bucky Barnes which became the biggest pain in the ass. 

 

Not even the team was sure why Bucky seemed to give you the most shit when it came to missions. You knew what you were doing; you had proved it many times over and even with Steve vouching for you, Bucky never wanted to be partnered up with you during missions. 

 

Walking into the Avengers Compound, everyone ventured off into their individual headquarter with Tony directing Steve to the infirmary. He held tightly onto your arm, keeping pressure on the wound at all costs until he and the technical nurses were able to heal your wound. Worry struck Steve’s face, however Tony assured him he was going to do everything in his power to ensure you were in tip-top shape in no time. With how advance Stark’s gadgets were, Steve didn’t doubt him; that was Bucky’s job. 

 

At the doorway, Bucky stood with his hands in his pockets, his gaze glued to the ground while the nurses worked tirelessly at saving your arm, and your life. All the way, Bucky blamed himself, but also blamed you for what had happened; if he hadn’t been assigned you as his partner, you would have never been put in the position to get hurt.

 

“Either help or leave, Barnes,” Stark instructed, his jaw covered in your blood from him carrying you. Bucky’s gaze averted to Steve’s, a part of him pleading to stay. “I swear to God Barnes, I will kill you if anything happens to her.” Defeated, Bucky rushed out of the doorway, making his way out of the Compound.

 

“You could lay up on him a little, ya know?” Steve sighed, helping Tony hold you down while the nurses wrapped your wounds, preparing them for technical surgery. “We’re all worried…”

 

“You’re the reason why he’s still alive after-”

 

“Yes, I know; you seem to remind me every chance you get.” Tony kept quiet, his eyes staring at the heart monitor, relief washing over him as he beared witness to your continued existence. Steve could see the fear in Tony - in his body language, his face, even the way his voice cracked. It wasn’t just the arm wound, but the poison seeping in your system thanks to the explosion in a chemical lab. Seeing this, Steve put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “She’s going to pull through; she’s a tough one.”

 

-

 

Like he predicted, you recovered just fine. But Tony demanded you stayed in the bed for another day to monitor your vitals. Though you insisted his top of the line machines put you at tip-top shape, you gave in with the promise of a training session the following day.

 

Laying in bed, a book rested in your lap as your only form of entertainment. It was an interesting fictional book, picking your mind and moving it to another realm. With your attention stolen, you hadn’t noticed the figure standing at the doorway. 

 

“I hope you don’t expect me to thank you for that, ‘cause I never will.” Without looking up, you knew exactly who the sour Sandy was; you weren't having it. 

 

“After all the shit I put up with, I still saved your life,” you scuffed, closing the book. “The least you could do is thank me.”

 

“I never asked you to do that,” he fought, taking a few careful, yet combative, steps in the room.

 

“And yet I still did it because that’s what partners do - that’s what a team does.”

 

“But that’s not what I do.”

 

“And that’s the kind of thought process which almost got you killed. Case in point.” Bucky stayed quiet, fire behind his gaze as yours matched his blue hues. Before either one of you could break the silence, Steve rounded the corner, freezing at the sight. 

 

“Bucky.” It was all that had to be said for Barnes to back down, taking a few steps back. Without another word, Bucky left, pushing past Steve on his way out.

 

“I don’t know what his issue is, but you might want to keep a tighter leash on your mut,” you scolded, recomposing yourself on the bed, reopening the book.

 

“He doesn’t work well with others.” Steve entered the room, hands shoved deep in his pant pockets. 

 

“Obviously.”

 

“But he means well.” Shooting him a look, your mouth opened to battle his statement, but Steve continued. “When Tony and I were patching you up, Bucky wanted to be here and help; you should’ve seen the guilt in his eyes. He was scared we were going to lose you. He’s terrible at expressing emotion, so he does the only thing he knows how; being argumentative and pushing people away.”

 

You stayed quiet as he spoke, taking in the information. It was then when you realized you knew little to nothing about Bucky. All this time with the team, with how much you knew about everyone else - even Natasha, and there was nothing about Bucky you could make personal. 

 

“Give him a chance to open up, and you’ll see a different side of him. The side I’ve seen many times.” 

 

“He’s lucky he’s got you.” Laying your head back against the pillow, you realized how mentally drained you were; Steve noticed the way your lids slowly closed. Taking the seat next to you, Steve offered a smile.

 

“We’re all lucky we have each other. Now rest; tomorrow you’re training with me.”

 

“Bring it on, Rogers.”

  
  



End file.
